Corn Sky Wiki:Policy/Chat (Project Page)
The Corn Sky Wiki '''offers a real time chat. So, to prevent inappropriate behavior, the wiki admins created this chat policy to keep everything on chat in order. This page contains the rules every user must follow and the results they will have to face when they break one of the rules. '''Things you cannot do: *Do not reveal your age if your under 13, by doing so can lead to a block. If you are 13+, then you can reveal your age if you'd like. (Revealing ages is not recommended anyway, even for older users). *Do not giving away personal information, such as your address, phone number, school, etc. *Do not swear, using inappropriate language in order to offend users, or mentioning / referring to alcohol, drugs, or sexual text to the chat. Try to not think of swearing throughout your entire career on this wiki. *Do not spam, spamming is typing long and meaningless words, and spamming with emotes, numbers, or special characters. However, the wiki has allowed blanking, you are allowed to do that here, but don't blank too much, because it is considered spam. *Do not start fights/chat wars, creating a virtual environment of attacking users or pretending to be soldiers to hurt them, if you see a fight/chat war going on, take immediate action and let a trusted chat moderator know. *Do not be mean (bullying), bullying means to tease others, make fun of them, or speak of them in a way to be offensive. *Do not add links to inappropriate sites, on the wiki chat, you are allowed to link to whatever site, but adding inappropriate links is not allowed no matter what. *Do not abuse your chat moderator powers, the chat moderator right has be taken seriously, which means chat moderators are strictly not allowed to play with their powers, or they will be demoted. *Do not speak in foreign languages, This is the Corn Sky Wiki, it is an English wiki, so to prevent confusion and swearing in different languages, you may only speak English in the chat. Things you can do: *You can speak in capital letters, but do not use this feature in a bad way. *Talk about anything! Everything you'd always wanted to talk about, except for inappropriate language, drugs, sexual text, or alcohol. *You can roleplay, if you'd wanted to always roleplay, this is the perfect wiki to roleplay in. *You can also blank messages, the wiki has allowed everyone to blank in the main chat or in private messages, but please don't blank too much, it can be considered as spam. Helpful tips: *KICK, a kick is permitted as a warning for the user, if they are kicked out of chat, they are allowed to come back straight after. *BAN, a ban is only permitted if the user has gotton 3 or more warnings for breaking one of the rules, when a user gets banned from chat, they are set with a time limit until they are allowed back on the wiki chat. Finally, have fun chatting on this wiki!